Poison Ivy (DC Animated Universe)
' ' Before Becoming Poison Ivy Holding a PhD in botany from the University of Gotham, Pamela Lillian Isley was once employed by Chez Gerard, a cosmetics firm, as a research chemist in charge of developing new perfumes. She also offered a weekly lecture series at the university on rare and extinct plant species. ' Batman : The Animated Series Pretty Poison' Years before this episode takes place District Attorney Harvey Dent cleared some land of wild flowers to build a new prison called Stonegate Penitentiary. This caused a rose called the Wild Thorny Rose to almost go extinct except for one which was saved by Pamela Isley. Isley blamed Harvey Dent for this and called him a murderer. Years later Pamela Isley started to date Harvey Dent only so she could exact her revenge. While at dinner with Harvey Dent and Bruce Wayne, Pamela kisses Harvey and walks off. Seconds later Harvey passes out and is taken to the hospital where it is revealed he was poisoned. Batman investigates and finds out that the poison comes from a rose called the Wild Thorny Rose but also discovers it is extinct. Batman suspects Pamela and tracks her to a green house where he discovers she poisoned Dent and that she calls herself Poison Ivy. After their battle Batman is about to fall to his death when he reveals he has the last Wild Thorney Rose and trades it with Poison Ivy for the antidote for her poison. In the end Harvey was saved and Poison Ivy was locked in Stonegate. Fear of Victory In this episode Poison Ivy is briefly seen in Arkham Asylum. ' ' Dreams in Darkness 'Poison Ivy appears as Batmans hallucination created by Scarecrows Fear Gas. '''Eternal Youth '''In this episode Poison Ivy poses as the owner of a spa to get revenge on several millionaires who were responsible for destroying the rain forest. '''Almost Got 'Im ' In this episode Poison Ivy meets up with Joker, Two-Face, Killer Croc and Penguin to play poker. Each villian tells a story of how they almost killed Batman. Poison Ivy placed poison gas inside pumpkins on Halloween, which went off when lit. When most of Gotham City started to feel the efects of the gas, Batman went to investigate. There, Ivy attacked Batman with the gas, successfully weakended him, and almost unmasked him. However Batman programmed the Batmobile to run down Ivy, and pulled an oxygen mask from his vehicle. Batman subsequently captured Ivy. In the end it was revealed Batman was posing as Killer Croc and set a trap for Ivy, Joker, Two-Face and Penguin. '''Joker's Wild Poison Ivy appears in Arkham Asylum and is being annoyed by the Joker. Harley And Ivy 'When Poison Ivy meets Harley Quinn the two of them team up and go on a crime spree. '''Fire From Olympus '''As Maximilian Zeus is being rolled through Arkham he sees Poison Ivy and believes she is the Greek goddess Demeter. '''Trial '''During Batmans trial at Arkham, Poison Ivy and other villians are part of the jury and when she gets on the stand Ivy says it was Batman who pushed her into a life of crime. '''House & Garden ' Not only has Poison Ivy been released from Arkham, but she's also married to her doctor and setteled down to help raise his two sons. It would appear that Ivy has gone straight and that her old days as a criminal are over. But wealthy bachelors are being struck down by an unknown toxin, leaving Batman to question Ivy's innocence. ''' Harlequinade At the end of the episode when Joker is about to set off a bomb and destroy Gotham, Harley mentions that they can't leave Poison Ivy and their other friends at Arkham Asylum to die. Harley's Holiday '''At the end of the episode Batman and Robin take Harley Quinn back to Arkham and when Harley kisses Batman, Robin looks at Poison Ivy who is in her cell and both of them are shocked. '''Lock-Up Poison Ivy has a cameo in a news report. The New Batman Adventures Holiday Knights ' Harley and Ivy decide to have a shopping spree on Christmas Eve so Ivy uses her mind controll lipstick to place Bruce Wayne under her controll and force Bruce to buy theme what ever they want. This goes on for hours but as the lipstick starts to wear off Ivy tries to kiss Bruce however Bruce falls down an elevator shaft and is believed dead. Bruce is still alive and puts on his Bat Suit to track down Ivy and Harley. When Batman catches up to Ivy and Harley a fight starts. In the end Batman uses his graple gun to pull a Christmas tree down which falls on top of Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy. '''Joker's Millions '''While in Arkham, Harley Quinn believes that the Joker who is now rich will pay her bail and get her out of Arkham. Poison Ivy then calls Harley pathetic and shows her a news paper saying that Joker is looking for a new Harley. '''Girls Night Out '''Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn team up with Livewire and go on a crime spree. The three of them are stopped by Supergirl and Batgirl. '''Chemistry ' In this episode Poison Ivy created plant beings that look like humans to become wives for Gotham's wealthy and steal their money for her. She created a wife for Bruce Wayne as well. In the end Ivy apparently drowns in the ocean. '''Mad Love '''Poison Ivy has a brief cameo in this episode. '''Static Shock Hard As Nails '''Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn goto the city of Dakota and trick a young Bang Baby (mutant) named Allie Langford aka Nails to join them. Batman and Static team up to take them down and Nails realizes the error of her ways. '''Gotham Girls The Vault ' Poison Ivy controls a giant vine to help her open a bank vault and Harley Quinn is her look out. As Ivy cracks the vault they are swarmed by the police and arrested. '''Trick or Trick? Part 1 and 2 '''A bored Harley Quinn lies on a couch and Poison Ivy tries to cheer her up. After robbing a store Harley sees Batgirl nearby and begins to chase her. Harley follows her and discovers its not the real Batgirl but someone dressed up for a costume contest. Things come to an abrupt end when harley hears the real one say "I am Batgirl." '''More Than One Way ' Poison Ivy is about to steal a rare miniature painting then Harley Quinn and Catwoman show up wanting to steal the painting to. The three of them play-rock paper-scissors to decide who gets to steal the painting. Once the painting is stolen the three villians fight over it. Batgirl then shows up and stops them. 'Pave Paradise '''When Poison Ivy learns the mayor wants to build a parkinglot over plants Ivy decides to get revenge. '''The Three Babes ' While in prison Poison Ivy tells Harley the story of the Three Babes (a parody of Goldilocks and the Three Bears). In the end Batgirl shows up and expresses her approval at the happy ending. 'The Gardener's Apprentice '''Harley Quinn finds a note left by Poison Ivy telling her to water Ivy's plants but not to touch her mimmitta plants. However Harley accidentally pricks herself on the mimmittas thorn and her blood causes the plant to make several Harley Quinn plant clones. Poison Ivy returns and finds Harley and several Harley clones sitting on the sofa watching cartoons.Ivy declares that she doesn't want to know and walks right back out. ' Lady-X ' When a new criminal called Lady-X appears in Gotham she copies crimes commited by Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn and Catwoman. The three of them then decide Lady-X must be stopped. The three criminals track Lady-X to Tower Top Gym and Batgirl follows them. Working together Poison Ivy, Catwoman, Harley Quinn and Batgirl are able to defeat her. '''Miss Un-Congeniality '' 'Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn, Catwoman and a hooded figure known only as Mystery enter the Miss Criminal Mastermind Beauty Pageant. As the final event each contestant is asked to open a safe in ten seconds or less. Poison Ivy opens the safe by crushing it with a vine. Come Mystery's turn, she suddenly ropes the other three contestants and the host, then reveals herself to be Batgirl, acting amazed and mugging for the camera when she is declared winner. ' '' Strategery ' ' '''After Harley Quinn is tricked by Batgirl, Poison Ivy decides to teach her how to play chess so she can learn to think ahead of her opponent. Ivy is then stunned when Harley beats her. Some time later Harley and Ivy are on a rooftop fighting Batgirl. Batgirl tells Harley to look behind her. Harley doesn't do it because she thinks its another trick. Just then Harley Quinn gets hit by a wrecking ball. ' Baby Boom ' ' ' '' ''Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn visit a wax museum hoping to steal the jewels of Princess Adjani. Ivy gives a pile of pollen to Harley and explains that it will cause whoever is exposed to it will turn them into an infant. As Harley sniffs the pollon she learns first hand as she is turned in to a baby. Then while Ivy is distracted by the guards Harley Quinn crawls away. While Ivy is looking for Harley she finds the jewles and takes them. Ivy then finds the baby Harley and drives away. ' Bat'ing Cleanup ' Barbara Gordon has a flash back fighting Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn and Catwoman as Batgirl. '''Scout's Dis-Honor ' In this episode Poison Ivy is surprised to learn that Harley Quinn use to be a Mandy Scout. '''I'm Badgirl Poison Ivy exposes Batgirl to a special red flower turning her in to a criminal. The effects soon wear off and Batgirl arrrests Harley and Ivy. Ms.-ing in Action ' Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn are seen driving to Arkham Asylum so they can break in so Harley can see Joker. ' ' ' Gotham In Pink Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn try to rob a building but are shocked when they find something in one of the lockers. ' Hear Me Roar' Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn rob a vault. Batgirl tries to stop them but they get away. Gotham In Blue In this episode Poison Ivy was responsible for the kiddnapping of several men. ' A Cat in the Hand' It is revealed that all the men were sent to an alternate dimension. Harley and Ivy then get away. Batgirl then captures Harley and Ivy and the three of them are nearly killed. ' Jailhouse Wreck ' Batgirl breaks Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn and Catwoman out of Arkham because this one time they were innocent. ' No, I'm Batgirl!!! ' The police capture Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn. '''Cold Hands, Cold Heart '''Poison Ivy, Catwoman and Harley Quinn are taken into custody and one by one they escape. Category:DC Animated Universe Category:Batman : The Animated Series Category:The New Batman Adventures Category:Gotham Girls Category:Static Shock